Chapter 202
Sniper's Nightmare (狙撃手の悪夢, Sunaipā no Akumu) is the 202nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Tsukishima spots Sugimoto running around town and Koito wonders if he has been noticed yet, unable to believe that the sniper, whom they believe to be Ogata, would have missed him. Tsukishima yells out to Shiraishi, telling him to somehow make his way over to them so that he can be treated for his injury. However Shiraishi attempts to bandage his wound, saying that he didn't need help from them in the first place. Asirpa suggests that they should push the sled so that they can get closer to Shiraishi but Tanigaki refuses, saying that if the sniper really is Ogata, then his target is Asirpa herself. Even so, Asirpa attempts to look for a way to save Shiraishi. Shiraishi tries to get the sled dogs to come over and cover him but Enonoka and her grandfather stops them from going over to Shraishi. Shiraishi notices a flock of crows from above and throws some of the rice that he bought to get them to provide cover so that he can make his escape. However, the food only attracts the small birds and Shiraishi groans about how cute they are. Meanwhile, in a nearby building, Vasily recognizes Shiraishi through his binoculars and decides to wait for Ogata to come out so that they can continue their battle. Tsukishima lifts his cap with his rifle only for it to be instantly shot at and Tanigaki wonders if he is just playing around with the sniper but Tsukishima says that he is just holding onto the sniper's attention so that Sugimoto can get closer to the enemy unnoticed by him. True to Tsukishima's words, Vasily feels the presence of another person inside the building and begins to sweat, recognizing the danger of his foe. Sugimoto goes over his plan as he prepares his knife and rifle in order to take down the person whom he believes is Ogata. As Sugimoto slides opens the shōji ''door, Vasily quickly shoots at him only to find that it is a mirror reflection. When Sugimoto leaps into the room, Vasily takes out his revolver, noting that he is also prepared for a close-quarters encounter. However, Sugimoto throws his miso box at Vasily, stunning him and Sugimoto knocks Vasily's gun out of his hand, realizing that his opponent is not Ogata. As Sugimoto attempts to stab Vasily, he manages to block it with the miso box that Sugimoto had thrown at him and flees in order to put some distance between them. Despite Vasily running away, he is suddenly grabbed by Sugimoto behind another ''shōji door and thrown to the floor. Sugimoto tries to stab Vasily once more before noticing that Vasily has a drawn picture of Ogata tucked into his coat, wondering if he had drawn it. Character Appearances *Saichi Sugimoto *Hajime Tsukishima *Otonoshin Koito *Yoshitake Shiraishi *Asirpa *Genjirou Tanigaki *Cikapasi *Enonoka *Enonoka's Grandfather *Vasily *Hyakunosuke Ogata (drawing) Trivia This chapter contains several parodies and homages to the movie franchise Friday the 13th. Category:Chapters